ENAMORADOS
by Nyleve Black Mayfair
Summary: Beso, Chocolate, Rosas, Cupido,Peluche, Canción,Declaración, Miradas, Cita,Flechazo, Amor,Pelea,Reconciliación, San Valentín. Pequeñas historias en respuesta a la tabla de Enamorados de Retos a la Carta de Live Journal.
1. Chapter 1

** Beso**

Cuando eres un vampiro lo menos que te preocupa en tu existencia es el tiempo, pues sabes que siempre habrá de sobra. Por eso mismo, la idea de poseer un reloj me parecía completamente idiota… hasta ahora, que por primera vez en mi vida inmortal las horas se escurren como agua entre mis dedos, y una extraña sensación de incertidumbre, duda y ansiedad me corroen el cuerpo, casi con la misma intensidad que la sed.

Necesito saber cuántas horas nos quedan antes del amanecer, aún tengo problemas con la luz del día, y tengo miedo a separarme de ella.

¿Cómo era posible?

¿Cómo podía haberme enamorado perdidamente en una sola noche?

No lo sabía, pero era lo que sentía.

Sus brillantes ojos dorados, se posaron en los míos, y por primera vez en horas guardó silencio.

-¿Pasa algo? – Le pregunto, desconcertado de ese repentino silencio.

Ella sonríe, y cierra los ojos por unos segundos. ¿Qué es lo que hace? , ¿Acaso la he ofendido? O por descuido he permitido que ella sienta la variedad de sentimientos que me ha provocado desde que salimos de la cafetería.

-Amanecerá en unos 20 minutos, y sé que no te gusta la luz del día.- Vuelve a acertar de nuevo. A estas alturas no debería sorprenderme que ella sepa esas cosas, pero lo sigue haciendo - Como no sabía con exactitud cuándo nos encontraríamos, he alquilado un pequeño departamento cerca del centro. Te gustaría acompañarme o prefieres que nos volvamos a encontrar cuando anochezca.

No podría aguantar pasar el día sin ella, y sé que ella lo sabe, y sólo ha hecho la pregunta por cortesía, porque aún no he respondido y ella ya se ha levantado y me invita a seguirla.

No hace ni un día nos conocemos y, sin embargo, parece como si me conociera desde hacía mucho tiempo. Al igual que yo, ella no acaba de encajar ni de pertenecer a ningún sitio. Y por eso precisamente me gusta.

Es interesante como se acopla a todos mis movimientos, es bastante divertido. Me pregunto si alguna vez podré sorprenderla. Su visible fragilidad es engañosa pues sin el menor esfuerzo iguala mi velocidad y fuerza. ¡Vaya que es una caja llena de sorpresas!

-Jasper mi departamento, está en el último piso. Es aquel de las cortinas de encaje rosa- Me indica, emitiendo cierto orgullo aparentemente por su magnífico gusto en cuanto a la tela elegida- Me podrías dar 20 segundos de ventaja, por favor.

Su petición, me toma desprevenido. Pero aceptó, pues impresionablemente he descubierto que a su lado no puedo negarme a nada. Ella desaparece, y yo empiezo a contar mentalmente los segundos, como cuando niño jugaba a las escondidillas. "un mississippi , dos mississippis …" Cuando termino, subo las escaleras del edificio, no a velocidad vampírica como comúnmente lo habría hecho, sino lentamente y nerviosamente como cualquier humano que pisa por primera vez el departamento de la chica que le gusta. Definitivamente esta noche he perdido la razón. Me preparó para tocar la puerta, pero precisamente antes de que mi puño toque la madera, la puerta se abre revelando al ser más maravilloso que he conocido y probablemente conoceré.

-Lo siento, no podía dejar que me vieras usando la misma ropa de ayer- Sonríe a la vez que sutilmente me muestra su hermoso vestido verde oscuro, curioso, ése es mi color favorito.

No le respondo esta vez. Siempre he sido un ser guiado por sus emociones, y esta ocasión no es la excepción. Sin darle oportunidad de que ella pueda venirlo ver, la tomo por la cintura y en un fuerte abrazo la levanto tiernamente a mi altura para posteriormente besarla como nunca lo había hecho. Es un beso lleno de amor y esperanza , el cual me gustaría perdurar para siempre, pero no sería propio, pues no quiero que piense mal.

Nos separamos, y para mi propia sorpresa ella se encuentra más atónita que yo.

-Jasper- Susurra mi nombre en un suave movimiento-Nunca antes alguien me había tomado desprevenida.

-Lo siento. – Me disculpo temeroso de haber hecho algo malo- Mentiría si te dijera que no fue mi intención, pero no pude evitarlo.

No tienes porque disculparte.- Me indica acariciando mi mejilla y provocando que al instante me estremezca al sentir todo el amor que emana de su pequeño cuerpo - Fue perfecto. Nunca pensé que mi primer beso fuera tan maravilloso.

-Sí, fue hermoso. Jamás había recibido un verdadero beso de amor, hasta ahora. Así que para mí también ha sido el primero. - Y es la verdad. María jamás logró hacerme sentir amor, con ella me había dedicado a una vida de placer hedonístico, placer sensual, básicamente y no deseaba pensar en ella en estos momentos, no cuando me encontraba con Alice, mi Alice.

Ella me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y yo le respondí de la misma forma, podía sentir como ella por fin se sentía completa y dejaba atrás los sentimientos de búsqueda.

-Jasper, jamás podrás imaginarte cuántas veces soñé con este amor y aún no puedo creer que por fin estás aquí.

-Alice, creo que yo soy el más feliz de los dos. Ahora contemplo mi futuro con otros ojos y, aunque pareciera extraño, no lo veo tan terrible como hace unas horas pensé. Tú haz traído luz y alegría a mi existencia, algo que ya daba totalmente por perdido. Además, me siento cómodo contigo; a tu lado siento una serenidad embriagadora, que alimenta mi esperanza de poder aún soñar con un futuro mejor.

Esta vez, fue ella la que hizo el primer movimiento y sin mayor esfuerzo de un pequeño salto se aferro a mi cuello para volverme a besar, y por fin después de tanto tiempo descubrí que tenerla entre mis brazos era un placer mucho mejor que el beber sangre.

* * *

Hola!!

Esta vez estoy de regreso con una nueva tabla de Retos a la Carta de Live Journal , esta vez es la de enamorados. Como siempre gracias por sus comentarios!! Espero y estas nuevas historias les gusten mucho.


	2. Sabor a Chocolate

Chocolate

Sabor a Chocolate

El amor... es ridículo, sí. Nos hace hacer cosas ridículas, nos vuelve ridículos, pensamos ridículo y actuamos en consecuencia, ridículamente, y es por eso que estoy aquí enfundado en un traje de terciopelo color violeta, sosteniendo un gran sombrero de copa, y meneando un vistoso bastón relleno chochitos, en medio de montañas de caramelo, cascadas de chocolate y manzanas de chicle…

No quiero pensar en las burlas de Emmett, pero las podré mantener bajo control sin problemas. Esto lo hago por ella, y es lo que más importa.

Meses atrás, Alice me había obligado a ver la nueva versión "Charlie y al Fábrica de Chocolates", y tal como ella lo había predicho había quedado encantada con tanta exageración de color, pero a la vez se había puesto triste, pues uno de los inconvenientes de no recordar su vida humana era no recordar los sabores de los alimentos y eso la molestaba constantemente.

- Jasper ¿Recuerdas a que sabe el chocolate? – Me preguntó con sus ojos llenos de nostalgia. No era la primera vez que me hacía ese tipo de preguntas, al contrario, siempre se la pasaba preguntando cosas similares pero por primera vez pude sentir que en verdad ella deseaba SABER.

Me quede pensando por un momento, pues además que habían pasado literalmente siglos desde la última vez que ingerí uno, también estaba el problema de que en mis tiempos no era bien visto que un hombre y menos un soldado, tuviera gusto por las golosinas, que por lo general se asociaban con actividades más femeninas. Pero al final obtuve mi respuesta.

Claro que lo recuerdo, es algo que afortunadamente no he tenido la oportunidad de olvidar. – Afirmé.

-¿En verdad? – Preguntó ella curiosa- Siempre creí que cuando uno se transforma se perdía ese tipo de información, para trasladar el gusto por completo a la sangre.

-Sí, estás en lo cierto. Pero cómo yo podría olvidar el suave y seductor sabor del chocolate cuando lo puedo degustar día tras días en tus dulces besos. – Le susurré traviesamente al oído.

-Jazz, no bromees. La pregunta iba en serio.- Me regañó, al sentir que la estaba engañando.

-Sabes muy bien que a mi no se me da eso de las bromas, y mi respuesta es cierta. Tú eres un chocolate, a decir verdad el mejor que mis labios han saboreado.

-Jasper por favor- Volvió a reclamarme.

-Sí, tú eres así: dulce, pequeña , intensa y adictiva como el mejor chocolate, y no sólo eso, también por lo menos para mi persona, posees las mismas cualidades sanadoras de la mente, cuerpo y alma.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez dejando a un lado la molestia y mostrándose intensamente feliz.

-Completamente en serio.

-Entonces Jasper, en ese caso tú eres para mi también el mejor chocolate. – Declaró feliz y besándome intensamente.

Los dos sonreímos de dicha ocurrencia, y fue entonces, cuando a Alice se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de que yo fuera Willy Wonka este Halloween, y cómo negarme cuando ella estaba dispuesta a usar ese ridículo traje rojo de plástico sólo para ser mi Oompa Loompa.

* * *

Haaaaaaaaaaaaa sí, esto es lo que sale de la mente de una escritora que es adicta al chocolate en todas sus formas, y que para variar ama a Willy Wonka jajajaja . Espero les haya gustado, y bueno desde ahora he decidido aceptar sugerencias de pareja para los siguientes capítulos.

La siguiente palabra es ROSA ... así que vayan directo al boton que dice GO y además de su valioso comentario, pongan que pareja les gustaría ver .

Besos.


	3. Rosas

Hola!!

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, les prometo que cada pareja tendrá su historia. En esta ocasión la pareja ganadora fue Rosalie y Emmett, y he de confesarles que es mi primer fic "largo" sobre ellos, así que espero les guste mucho, puesto que fue un reto el meterme en los corazones de ellos dos.

De igual forma debo advertirles que la siguiente historia sucede en una realidad alterna, donde ambos son humanos.

* * *

**ROSAS**

—¡Felicidades Señorita Rosalie!, el Señor King es un joven maravilloso, y la pareja que formaran será una de las más envidiadas en todo Nueva York.

La felicitó esa mañana la criada que le llevaba el desayuno a la cama. La noche anterior Rosalie se había comprometido en matrimonio en un faustoso baile, con una orquesta formada por 30 músicos, y champán francés servido en unas finas y larguísimas copas de cristal.

—Gracias Betty – dijo, dirigiéndose a su criada- Prepara el baño, que tenemos mucho que hacer el día de hoy. Anoche Royce, prometió que mandaría a plantar millones de Rosas en el jardín de nuestra futura casa, y hoy tenemos cita con el jardinero que ha contratado, para que yo misma escoja los colores y el tipo de Rosas que se plantarán.

Unos breves minutos más tarde, Rosalie se hallaba paseando por el mercado, con Betty pisándole los talones, examinando diversas paradas de plantas preciosas, de colores brillantes, y de delicados pétalos.

—Aquí tiene, madame, Rosas rojas aterciopeladas de primera calidad, —gritó uno de los mercaderes para atraer la atención de Rosalie.

Ella levantó la cara para preguntarle las cualidades de dicha planta al vendedor, pero sus ojos se fijaron en una amplia espalda y en unos hombros todavía más amplios, justo detrás del vendedor. Sobre uno de esos amplios hombros, descansaban varios rollos de hermosas rosas recién cortadas.

Pero no fueron las rosas lo que llamó la atención de Rosalie, sino la fornida espalda del individuo, tan evidente a través de la fina camisa que estaba fajada dentro de unos pantalones de cuero de ante que se ajustaban perfectamente a las caderas y a los muslos del hombre. Ella conocía esa espalda y esas caderas; las había admirado más de una vez en los últimos años. Pertenecían a Emmett McCarty, un joven que había erigido un pequeño aunque próspero invernadero, gracias a la herencia que recibió cuando su padre, un comerciante de plantas, falleció. Las hermosas flores de dicho invernadero eran muy famosas, y su madre en varías ocasiones le había comprado diversos arreglos para adornar su casa.

Rosalie quiso mirar hacia otro lado, fijar de nuevo la atención en las rosas que el vendedor le mostraba, pero el joven McCarty eligió ese momento para darse la vuelta, y por un instante, en medio del hervidero de gente que abundaba cerca del puesto, sus ojos se encontraron, y Rosalie se quedó sin aliento.

Era tan apuesto como lo recordaba, con la mandíbula cuadrada, los ojos arrebatadoramente color miel, y los labios extendidos en una irresistible sonrisa. Su pelo rizado castaño oscuro, atado en una coleta detrás en la nuca, que era quizá un poco más largo de lo que dictaba la moda en Nueva York. Él apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo en una cadera, emplazó la mano libre en su cintura y le guiñó el ojo con un enorme descaro. Sí, ¡le había guiñado el ojo! Como si fueran muy buenos amigos, en lugar de lo que realmente eran ahora: un par de simples conocidos.

Rosalie notó cómo se abochornaba, pero no apartó la vista. Lo único que hizo fue sonreír más abiertamente.

—¿Cuántas piezas quiere que le sirva, señorita? —inquirió el mercader.

—¿Se queda con la flores, señorita? —preguntó Betty.

—¿Cómo... cómo dices? —farfulló Rosalie, aturdida, y miró a Betty, que la observaba con aire curioso.

—La rosas, señorita. ¿Piensa comprarlas?

—Sí, sí, las que sean suficientes para el frente de la mansión King de la quinta avenida —respondió instantáneamente al mercader, y volvió a mirar detrás de él. El joven McCarty ya no estaba.

Rosalie suspiró, ordenó que cargaran las flores a la cuenta de su futuro esposo, y envió a Betty a buscar un sirviente que llevara la compra hasta la Mansión. Se despidió del vendedor, y al girarse, casi se estampa contra el señor McCartey, quien ahora estaba de pie, delante de ella.

—¿Señorita Hale?

A Rosalie se le aceleró el pulso. Su repentina aparición la había aturdido tanto como su penetrante mirada.

—Oh, señor Mc Carty, ¿cómo está? —lo saludó ella cordialmente.

—Muy bien, gracias. — Contestó mientras sostenía dos bultos de tierra, como si no pesaran nada, como si en vez de tierra estuvieran rellenos de plumas—. Usted ¿Acaba de Comprometerse verdad?

—¿Comprometerme? —pestañeó ella.

—Sí, prometerse en matrimonio con el Sr. King—le recordó él, sonriendo bromistamente.

Esa sonrisa consiguió que el cuerpo de Rosalie se estremeciera compulsivamente, y ella tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para recordarse a sí misma que, según la educación que había recibido, él no era la clase de hombre digno de admiración.

—Le ruego que me perdone, señor, pero no sabía que mi compromiso fuera de dominio público.

—¡Oh, claro que es parte del dominio público!- Dijo él con entusiasmo - Todo mundo habla de su compromiso —le confirmó él, con otra sonrisa de esas que conseguían que a Rosalie le temblaran las rodillas como un flan.

—Ah —contestó ella, levemente ofendida.—Había olvidado que el New York Times publicaría la noticia el día de hoy.

—¿Se lo ha pasado bien? —la interrogó.

—Oh, sí, muy bien —respondió ella, desviando nuevamente la vista hacia los bultos de tierra, al tiempo que notaba cómo se incrementaba su incomodidad por la proximidad de ese fabuloso cuerpo varonil.

—Pues eso debe de ser fantástico, para usted. — Aseguró Emmett.

—No crea —dijo Rosalie —. Hay tantas fiestas y recepciones a las que asistir, que le aseguro que no es fácil cumplir con todos los eventos sociales; es una ardua labor.

—Vaya, parece agotador —expresó él con una mueca de consternación y cierta burla—. Sólo espero que al menos tenga a alguien que la ayude con los preparativos de la boda.

—No del todo —replicó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tengo que hacerlo todo yo sola, porque si no lo hago de esa forma, las cosas nunca salen como las deseo.

—¡Qué barbaridad! ¡Vaya tragedia! De mi parte puede estar segura que no tendrá que preocuparse por sus rosales, yo mismo iré a plantarlos y me encargaré de que estén perfectos para la cena que darán la noche antes de la ceremonia.

—Gracias —respondió ella—. Que tenga un buen día, señor McCarty-

—Lo mismo digo, señorita Hale- se despidió él, y acomodando sobre su hombro los bultos de tierra, y se alejó de ella.

Mientras él se marchaba, Rosale se dio cuenta de que Betty lo estaba devorando con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Betty! —exclamó Rosalie, dándole un codazo—. ¡No lo mires como si fuera un apetitoso pavo de Navidad!

—Huy, perdón, señorita —se disculpó Betty en voz baja, y dio un pequeño respingo cuando Rosalie pasó abruptamente delante de ella.

Emmet cumplió su promesa, y al siguiente día muy por la mañana empezó a plantar las más hermosas rosas en la futura mansión de los King.

Con el pretexto de supervisar la plantación y la decoración de la casa, Rosalie visitaba su futuro hogar todos días y cada vez que ella estaba ahí lo miraba trabajar—y no era que tuviera intención de hacerlo pero sus ojos se obstinaban en buscarlo, sin querer, claro— y siempre lo sorprendía riendo o sonriendo, con un aire endemoniadamente encantador.

— Señorita Hale, ¿le gusta como ha quedado el jardín? — Le preguntó él, con la intención de entablar conversación.

—Me ha hecho un enorme favor, señor —le agradeció ella, acariciando delicadamente una rosa.

—No me diga.

—Sí —asintió ella—. Usted me ha ahorrado el preocuparme por el jardín, y no puede ni imaginar qué situaciones tan duras me veo obligada a soportar.

—Le confieso que no. Tendrá que explicármelas.- Dijo él.

—Verá —dijo ella con el semblante cansado—, primero está esa cuestión de tener que sonreír y fingir que a una le encanta recibir la atención de cualquier conocido de los King. Después seguir al pie de la letra todo lo que ordene mi familia. Lo único es que quieren que me case con un buen partido.

¡Por Dios! ¡ Había metido la pata! ¡ No era eso lo que quería decir! ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba con el señor Mc Carty, que siempre conseguía que se comportara como una niña pequeña y estúpida?

—Claro, como todos —respondió él, sonriéndole con esos ojos tan adorables.

Era obvio que todos los padres querían ver a sus hijos casarse convenientemente, pero él no estaba sujeto a una madre que mostrara la clara determinación de verlo casado con el mejor partido posible.

—Me atrevería a decir que a nadie se le exige tanto casarse con un buen partido como a mí —apuntó ella con clara decepción.

—Entonces, supongo que la única cuestión de su molestia es que la obligan a casarse por un puro y simple interés económico.

Él la observó con atención, y Rosalie notó un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

—Considero que es posible casarse teniendo en cuenta la situación económica y el amor. — Contestó ella intentando defenderse, pues ella sabía que parte de su corazón amaba a Royce King.

—Ah —repuso él, y de repente, sin tener que hacer el menor esfuerzo, movió un gran tronco de lugar.—Es posible, aunque no probable, si lo primero que uno tiene en consideración es la situación financiera de su posible pareja, y no los sentimientos.

Los ojos de Rosalie se achicaron. No le gustaba el mensaje.

—Me parece que malinterpreta las intenciones de mi familia —insistió ella—. No pensamos en la situación financiera de los King, señor, sino en su posición social.

—Aja. Así que lo que vio en Royce es sus fabulosas conexiones sociales.—concluyó él con una mueca divertida.

¡Maldita fuera! Ese tipo tenía la habilidad de darle la vuelta a sus palabras hasta el punto de hacerlas sonar como algo positivamente horroroso. Sin decir más ella se retiró ofendida, y no volvió a poner pie en la casa hasta la noche previa a su boda.

Esa noche, contrario a lo que se pensaría ella no irradiaba felicidad, sólo dolor pues su madre la había obligado a calzar unos hermosos zapatos que su suegra le había traído directo de París, pero que eran dos tallas menores a las suyas , y sin tenerle piedad alguna Royce la había obligado bailar con todos sus conocidos. Él la trataba más como un trofeo que presumir, que como su futura esposa.

Harta y con la cara encendida, Rosalie corrió escaleras abajo hacia uno de sus espacios predilectos: El jardín de rosas que ella conocía tan bien, y sin la mirada de los invitados se atrevió a quitarse la mascará de perfección que había utilizado hasta el momento, y dejó que sus pies descansaran por un rato.

—¡Señor Mc Carty! —exclamó Grace al ver al jardinero acercarse a ella. El joven estaba comportándose de un modo impertinente, presentándose de ese modo, sin haber sido invitado, y clavando los ojos descaradamente en sus pies descalzos, que era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos—. Perdone, señor, pero...

—Oh, no tiene que disculparse; yo también me los sacaría, si fuera usted, y los mantendría bien lejos de mis pobres pies —adujo él, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras miraba los ofensivos zapatos que ahora descansaban sobre el banco—.

Momentáneamente distraída, Rosalie contempló sus zapatitos, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de contestar, porque el señor Mc Carty se arrodilló súbitamente delante de ella y le mostró la palma de la mano.

—Deme uno.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, mirando desconcertada la amplia palma de su mano—. ¿Un zapato?

—No, no su zapato, sino su pie.

Rosalie pestañeó sin apartar la vista de la palma extendida.

—No querrá decir...

—Puedo y lo hago. Me he ganado una merecida fama, con mi habilidad para masajear pies.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por parte de quién? —preguntó ella con recelo.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—Deme el pie, señorita Hale, y tendré el honor de incluirla entre mis más fervientes admiradoras.

Rosalie observó de nuevo la palma de esa mano, la rugosidad callosa debajo del dedo corazón, las uñas limpias y perfectamente cortadas, y notó que una deliciosa sensación le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Él siguió su mirada y esbozó una sonrisa cautivadora.

—Están limpias, se lo aseguro.

—¡Ya lo sé! —exclamó ella, quizá con un tono más alterado del que deseaba—. No quería...

—Estamos perdiendo un tiempo precioso, señorita Hale. Le prometo que mis intenciones son buenas, el caballero que llevo dentro no me permite ver a una mujer sufriendo porque le duelen los pies.

Rosalie miró indecisa hacia la escalera que partía detrás de él e instantáneamente sacudió la cabeza para alejar de su mente la horrenda visión de su padre bajando por esos peldaños.

Él señaló su pie descalzo con impaciencia.

—No podrá aguantar el resto del baile, si no me deja que la ayude... y además —dijo, bajando la voz—, todos se han ido a cenar, no tiene que preocuparse.

—Oh. —Rosalie se sintió de repente alarmada ante la idea de que él le tocara el pie con sus manos.

—Vamos —la invitó él, deslizando la mano alrededor del tobillo de Rosalie—. Le aseguro que no pondré en peligro su virtud; sólo deseo aliviar su dolor.

Sin poderlo evitar, ella volvió a mirar hacia las escaleras, inquieta. En la terraza superior no se oía ni un susurro; probablemente era cierto que todos se habían ido a cenar. Sonrió incómoda al tiempo que permitía que él le levantara el talón y lo apoyara en su muslo, que parecía tan duro como el granito. Con ambas manos, él empezó a masajearle el pie.

Rosalie cerró los ojos al instante y recostó la cabeza en el banco.

—Mmmmm... es delicioso —murmuró ella.

Él respiró lentamente.

—Extraordinario, para las manos de un humilde trabajador, si me permite el comentario. —Continuó masajeándole el pie durante un buen rato antes de emplazarlo en el suelo y tomar el otro.

Rosalie abrió los ojos.

—Es usted el diablo en persona, señor McCarty. Ahora no creo que sea capaz de volver a hablar con usted, ni mucho menos mirarlo a los ojos, cuando volvamos a encontrarnos.

Él soltó una risotada, torturándola con sus ojos café mientras continuaba masajeándole los dedos.

—No me cabe la menor duda de que será capaz de hacer ambas cosas sin ningún problema, y sin tener la sensación de que alguien la haya hecho bajar de su pedestal. Si me permite una pregunta, señorita Hale —continuó él, antes de que ella pudiera mostrar su enojo ante su comentario mordaz—: ¿Alguna vez se ha planteado qué es lo que desea conseguir, en lugar de lo que sus padres o la sociedad desean que consiga?

Era una pregunta extraña y bastante comprometida, dada las circunstancias, ya que la atención que él profesaba por sus pies la había dejado completamente desconcertada.

—No... no lo sé —repuso ella con absoluta franqueza.

Él bajó la vista y la clavó de nuevo en sus pies.

—Pues quizá ya sería hora de que lo hiciera.

—No soy libre para elegir —contestó ella flemáticamente, mientras admiraba sus largas y oscuras pestañas aleteando contra sus mejillas—. No importa lo que a mí me gustaría hacer; mi destino ya está sellado.

Él levantó la vista, y la observó pensativamente.

—¿De verdad cree eso?

Claro que ella lo creía. Pero el señor McCarty no comprendía la presión que la sociedad ejercía sobre una familia como la suya.

—Pues mire, no estoy de acuerdo. En mi opinión, si usted tuviera claro lo que realmente desea para ser feliz, buscaría el modo de lograrlo. —Deslizó la mano hasta el tobillo, y siguió subiendo por la pantorrilla—. Y creo que si lo hiciera, sentiría una inmensa satisfacción.

El masaje en la pierna sí que le estaba proporcionando una inmensa satisfacción, pero aun así, ella insistió en su línea discursiva:

—Soy feliz con mi vida, señor McCarty.

—¿De veras? —susurró él, mirándola con escepticismo mientras desplazaba la mano hasta su rodilla—. Pues no es evidente. De hecho, señorita Hale, parece un poco... inflexible.

Él hablaba en serio. Rosalie deseó argumentar esa observación, pero hubo algo en su mirada que la retuvo, y entonces se dio cuenta de que el masaje había derivado en algo más parecido a una caricia. Él esbozó una sonrisa embaucadora, como si supiera que sus caricias le estaban provocando una serie de inesperadas sensaciones.

Instintivamente, Rosalie apartó la pierna.

—Muchas gracias. Ya me siento mejor.

Evitó mirarlo mientras se calzaba los zapatitos. Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo y lo miró a la cara, él le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, con unos ojos llenos de picardía, como si en silencio la retara a no sostenerle la mirada. Pero Rosalie no podía apartar la vista, ni tampoco articular la boca para hablar. Apoyó la mano sobre la de él y se levantó. Pero sus pies se resintieron, y se balanceó hacia un lado como si fuera a perder el equilibrio. Emmett la agarró con una mano firme alrededor de la cintura; sus ojos brillaban con una emoción que Rosalie comprendió al instante, y que no la dejaba moverse, ni apenas respirar.

La mano de Emmett continuaba anclada en su cintura y, de repente, ella se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada para defenderse de él, ni cuando le masajeaba los pies, ni cuando la acariciaba, ni cuando la miraba con ese intenso fulgor. Cuando él alzó la otra mano y le acarició la mejilla, Rosalie no se movió, al revés: se acercó más a él, como atraída por la fuerza de un imán, completamente hipnotizada por lo que pensaba que él pretendía hacer, por lo que deseaba realmente que hiciera.

Emmett fue bajando la vista; recorrió su cara, su cuerpo, y de nuevo volvió a subir hasta detenerse en sus labios.

—¿Le importaría que un simple jardinero le enseñara a disfrutar de la vida? —murmuró al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia ella, con la cabeza peligrosamente cerca de la suya. Su cálido aliento le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla, y su aroma a tierra mojada la embriagaba sin remedio—. ¿O prefiere disfrutar de las comodidades de la vida a lado del Sr. King?

Rosalie se quedó contemplando cómo los labios de él se posaban lentamente sobre los suyos, y sintió que un intenso calor se apoderaba de ella, hasta casi el punto de hacerla estallar, cuando los labios de él rozaron los suyos. Se oyó a sí misma suspirando casi sin aliento, y se sintió caer hacia él como si estuviera en un sueño.

La mano que la rodeaba por la cintura la atrajo más hacia ese cuerpo musculoso, de un modo posesivo, y Rosalie sintió un repentino ardor que parecía consumir su cuerpo y cualquier pensamiento racional. Él le acarició la mejilla y desplegó los dedos a lo largo de su barbilla, obligándola a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. Acto seguido, deslizó los dedos por su cuello y por la parte superior de su escote, y emplazó el dedo pulgar sobre la cruz que siempre llevaba colgada del cuello. Rosalie se aferró a esos hombros musculosos y fue plenamente consciente del calor que emanaba de esa boca, mientras él probaba sus labios con la lengua y los acariciaba de un modo delicioso. Gozó con la indescriptible impresión de estar rodeada por unas maravillosas garras de hierro, y con la sensación de ligereza que sintió por las venas cuando él la besó desenfrenadamente.

Jamás había sentido nada similar; jamás su corazón había latido con tanta celeridad, ni el vello de su piel se había erizado de ese modo por una simple caricia.

—Señor McCarty...

—Emmett, llámame Emmett

—Emmett —susurró ella—. No sé... no sé... ¿Cuidarás de mi con el mismo amor que le profesaste a estas rosas?- Preguntó ella, nerviosa y casi segura de la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar.

—No con el mismo, sino con más, puesto que tú siempre serás la Rosa principal de mi vida. — Respondió él

Ninguno de los dos dijo más, y a sabiendas de que tenían poco tiempo antes de que descubrieran la ausencia de la futura novia, escaparon para iniciar una vida juntos, lejos de todas las presiones y ambiciones de la familia Hale.


	4. Cupido

**Cupido.**

La mañana era hermosa, los primeros rayos del sol me habían invitado a salir a contemplar el amanecer en todo su esplendor. Estaba totalmente entregada a disfrutar de la paz que ese momento me otorgaba. Cerré los ojos, y fue entonces cuando encontré las fuerzas para atreverme a hacer aquello que tanto había querido durante toda mi infancia: Desafiar al gran árbol. Aquel que había estado antes de que mis abuelos llegaran al pueblo. Aquel que mis hermanos conquistaban con tanta facilidad, pero aquel que siempre me había vencido.

Me despojé de mis zapatos, y con mucho cuidado empecé a trepar. Todo iba de mil maravillas; había logrado llegar sin problemas a las primeras ramas. Pude permanecer ahí, pero la adrenalina me impulsó a llegar a las ramas más altas… y lo logré. Al estar en la cima de tan imponente árbol, pude fácilmente gritarle al mundo que Esme Anne Platt lo había logrado, pero me era suficiente con estar ahí, no necesitaba alardear.

Desafortunadamente mi padre descubrió mi ausencia antes de lo esperado, y rompió el encanto de mi victoria con un desesperado grito.

- ¡ Esme! ¿Cómo diablos llegaste ahí? ¡Baja ahora mismo!

Su grito me convirtió en un temeroso ratón, y el miedo me impidió poner atención en mi descenso, y en un dos por tres sin saber cómo me encontraba tirada en el suelo retorciéndome de dolor. Me había roto la pierna.

Hasta el momento, podría haber afirmado que este era el peor día de mi vida, pero estaba a punto de cambiar.

Cuando mis padres ordenaron a mis hermanos que fueran por el Doctor, pensé que mi situación empeoraría aún más, y sin duda alguna tendría que enfrenarme a otro regaño. Así que cuando lo escuché entrar a mi habitación cerré mis ojos, para no establecer contacto alguno con él. Hasta el momento nunca lo había visto, pero mi experiencia me indicaba que debía ser un viejo cascarrabias.

De nuevo estaba equivocada.

Señorita Patt – La voz más hermosa que jamás había escuchado, había pronunciado mi nombre con tanta gracia, que no sentí más la necesidad de mantenerme cegada, y lentamente abrí mis ojos, al hacerlo el dolor desapareció. No podía creer que ese hermoso ser se tratara del Dr. Cullen, él debía ser un ángel. Ningún mortal poseía tal belleza.

Él me sonrió, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que responderle de la misma manera.

Soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen.- Se presentó formalmente- Ahora que está despierta, ¿le importaría si reviso su pierna? Prometo que el dolor se irá pronto. – Habló suavemente.

Me hubiera gustado responderle, pero me había quedado muda. Así que sólo moví la cabeza indicándole que no había problema. Sus manos eran más frías de lo que esperaba, pero eran justo lo que mi pierna necesitaba , y tal como lo prometió el dolor ya no me molestaba.

Ha de pensar que fui una tonta por haber subido al gran árbol- Dije cuando pude recobrarme. Él me infundía una gran confianza. Había despertado en mí un sentimiento desconocido.

No, al contrario. Pienso que es alguien muy valiente, yo en lo personal jamás lo hubiese hecho. No me gustan las alturas. – Me indicó sinceramente- En verdad lamento que tenga que usar el yeso. Alguien tan agradable como usted no debería permanecer en casa por tanto tiempo.

No pude evitar sonrojarme. El tiempo se fue volando, y cuando menos lo deseaba él tuvo que retirarse. Afortunadamente para mi alegría, se comprometió a visitarme tres veces a la semana para vigilar mi recuperación.

Cuando cruzó la puerta para abandonar mi hogar, supe que cupido me había flechado, y desde ese momento mi corazón le perecía sólo a él. Mi padre le tenía desconfianza, pues dudaba que alguien tan joven fuera un buen Doctor; pero aún así, permitió sin reproches que me visitará, y durante dichas inspecciones conversamos tanto que daba la impresión que nos conocíamos desde siempre. Nos habíamos hecho grandes amigos, incluso tal vez a mi parecer algo más.

Lo que me consuela es que estaré recuperada para el inicio de la temporada de bailes. – Declaré con la clara intención de darle una oportunidad de hacerme una invitación, o saber si ya se la había hecho a alguien más. Me había quitado el yeso está mañana, y sólo era cuestión de días para que volviera a caminar normalmente.

Sí, eso es cierto. Los jóvenes de la región estarán felices de poder contar con tu presencia. –Expresó con cierta indiferencia, la cual me sorprendió, pues hasta el momento siempre se había comportado muy gentilmente.

¿Usted participará de las celebridades?- Pregunté de nuevo, está vez reservando mi interés en su respuesta.

No me será posible- contestó en un susurró- Me marcharé el día de mañana a primera hora.

¿Qué? – Pregunté sin ocultar mi sorpresa- Pero regresará cierto.

Lo siento Señorita Platt, pero me han ofrecido un trabajo en otro estado.- Hizo una pequeña pausa, para después continuar- La única razón de retrasar mi viaje ha sido usted, pero ahora que está bien, tengo que partir inmediatamente.

Escuché la noticia como quien escucha la peor de las tormentas acercarse. Quise llorar, pero me aguante las ganas. Le desee suerte, y sin más él se marchó haciéndome prometer que tendría un mayor cuidado con las alturas.

Ese día culpe a cupido por haberme flechado de un imposible, y me dediqué a llorar durante los dos meses que siguieron a esa tarde. Lloraba camino a las clases y llorando comía uno que otro bocado de los muchos que mi madre me acercaba a la boca, llo­rando me iba a dormir y dormida soñaba que lloraba.

Años después, Carlisle me confesó que la verdadera causa de su partida ese día: Él se había enamorado de mí, y esa fue la razón por la decidió transformarme cuando yo intenté suicidarme, pues no podía soportar la idea de perderme otra vez y menos para siempre.

* * *

Mi primer Carlisle & Esme je espero les haya gustado mucho, y de nuevo espero sus valiosos comentarios y sugerencias para el siguiente fic.

Por cierto mil gracias a todos los que me han incluído en sus favoritos y alertas!!


	5. Peluche

Esa noche Alice corría de un lado a otro con la energía típica de cualquier reactor nuclear. Blusas, faldas, pantalones, y un sin fin de prendas de las cuales no estoy ni siquiera seguro de saber el nombre, volaban de un lado a otro, y yo sin poder defenderme caí rendido a su misteriosa euforia.

Alice, ¿Cuándo me dirás a dónde iremos? – Le suplique – Si sigues saltando de un lado a otro desbordando tal felicidad, voy a explotar en cualquier momento.

Jazz, no seas exagerado. – Dijo ella, al tiempo que acomodaba una especie de boina en mi cabeza – Es una sorpresa.- Afirmó por centésima vez en el día - No puedo decir nada, si no ya no sería sorpresa. –Sonrío-No hay nada de que preocuparse, te lo prometo.

Es injusto, yo nunca puedo darte sorpresas- Me lamenté al salir de nuestro apartamento.

Tal vez hoy tengas suerte.- Declaró ella en un susurro.

_-Contigo vigilando cada movimiento lo dudo_- pensé sin atreverme a decírselo frente a frente.

Sabía que iríamos a un lugar con mucha gente, porque ella me había obligado a sobrealimentarme las últimas dos semanas hasta conseguir que me sintiera más que satisfecho, y estaba más que preparado para afrontar un día de compras o una noche de baile, pero jamás ni en mis más extrañas suposiciones paso por mi mente el lugar a donde acabábamos de llegar.

¿Verdad que estás sorprendido?- Me preguntó, jalando la manga de mi camisa en un intento de sacarme del estado de shock en el que estaba sumido.

Totalmente, cariño- Le respondí aún si poder creer que nos encontrábamos en una feria local. Era el año de 1952, y para mí que había cumplido recientemente mi primer siglo, las luces multicolores que adornaban la rueda de la fortuna, eran el mayor espectáculo de mi vida.

No me dio tiempo de asimilar mi sorpresa, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos en la mayor atracción del lugar la llamada "Montaña Rusa".

Para un vampiro común y corriente la sensación de las caídas de este tipo de juegos es totalmente desapercibida, y la emoción que les provoca es nula. Afortunadamente ese no es mi caso, como vampiro empático, los humanos llenos de adrenalina, miedo y exaltación, logran contagiarme sus emociones, y cada paseo lo disfruto igual que ellos, y gracias a mi peculiar habilidad puedo transmitirle esas mismas emociones a quien yo lo desee.

Yo jamás lo hubiera pensado en usar mis poderes de esa forma, pero como siempre Alice está un paso adelante que yo , y fue de esa forma como disfrutamos de todos los juegos con mayor intensidad que cualquiera.

Hasta aquel momento no recordaba haberme divertido tanto, en cada caída Alice apretaba mi mano muerta de nervios, y yo no podía sentirme mejor. Los encargados de la feria nos veían incrédulos, jamás habían visto una pareja subirse tantas veces seguidas sin bajar vomitando. Empezaban a sospechar, así que decidimos darnos un descanso.

¡Eso fue lo máximo!- Gritó ella , a la vez que yo me encontraba en un ataque de risa por recordar las caras que ella hacía cada vez que el carro emprendía una bajada.

Yo no quería que la noche terminara. Mi cuerpo necesitaba más diversión, así que nos encaminamos a los puestos de juegos de azar. Alice se sentí mal de participar, pues aunque no quisiera ella siempre podía ver cuándo pararía la ruleta o en que agujero la bola caería.

Alice, creo que es mi oportunidad para mostrarte las habilidades que me hicieron famoso en el ejército. – Le sonreí a la vez que pagaba un par de turnos en el tiro al blanco.

Creí que había sido tu carisma- Declaró con un poco de burla.

No lo fue todo- Le conteste mientras afinaba mi puntería, y media mis fuerzas para no dañar el arma, y conseguir un tiro perfecto.

Uno tras de otro los pequeños indios de metal fueron cayendo ante el enojo e incredulidad del dueño del puesto, quien sin hacer reparos entregó a Alice el oso más grande de peluche que había visto en mi vida.

Los ojos de ella brillaron de felicidad, y su corazón estuvo a punto de explotar de orgullo. Era muy gracioso como las demás parejas que paseaban por el lugar nos veían llenos de envidia.

- ¿Jazz?

¿Qué pasa Alice?

Antes yo era como ellos- me confesó- cada año venía a feria sola en la espera de que nuestros caminos se encontraran, y me llenaba de envidia al ver a todas esas parejas tan llenas de amor y felicidad.- Tomo mi mano – No tienes la menor idea de las muchas veces que me pregunté si algún día podría ser tan feliz como ellos, y deseaba con desesperación que tú pudieras estar conmigo. Hoy mi deseo se ha cumplido, y ¡vaya ha sido mejor de lo imaginado! – Declaró mientras me daba un pequeño beso.

Alice, el afortunado soy yo.- sonreí- Nunca había tenido una experiencia tan divertida, pero sobretodo me alegra el compartirla contigo.

Esa noche, Alice puso el gran oso de peluche como adorno en nuestra cama, y desde entonces ha permanecido ahí como recordatorio de nuestra primera visita a la feria, la primera de muchas…

* * *

Antes que nada, muchas disculpas por el atraso de esta parte, je pero andaba de festejos por mi cumpleaños jaja Espero les haya gustado mucho. Como dato curioso recibí la inspiración para escribir esta historia de la canción Carnival de the Cardigans, así que les recomiendo que la escuchen es genial.

Besos!!

Ahora sean buenos y dejen su comentario.


	6. Canción

Feliz Halloween!!!

Antes de leer, es importante aclarar que la historia se desarrolla en un mundo donde Edward y Bella jamás vuelven a estar juntos en Luna Nueva Ok. Por cierto es mi primer intento de fic E&B !!!!!

Canción

¿Estás seguro de esto Jake? Aún podemos ir a las Hamburguesas de Joe – Le pregunté a mi acompañante a forma de broma y a la vez como última oportunidad de escape, pues sabía muy bien que ni a él ni a mí nos gustaban los ambientes formales, y en los cuatro años que llevábamos de relación nunca habíamos ido a un restaurante tan elegante.

¡Vamos Bells! A ninguno de los dos nos hará daño, y bueno así podrás contarles a nuestros nietos que hicimos esto como la sociedad manda. – Respondió adquiriendo una fingida madurez.

Yo le sonreí, pues en cierto modo él tenía la razón, ya que el motivo de nuestra cena era el celebrar nuestra decisión de vivir juntos. Contra a todos los pronósticos él ingresaría este año a la universidad, y yo empezaría mi especialidad, así que ya no había más que decir, no habría boda ni dada por el estilo, ninguno de los dos necesitaba tales cosas, simplemente esta noche después de la cena él se quedaría en mi apartamento para jamás separarse de mí.

Ambos tomamos asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas y libres de atención del fino Restaurante, ya que no queríamos ser vistos como bichos raros dentro del lugar. Ordenamos lo que nos pareció lo más comestible del lugar, y mientras esperábamos Jacob empezó a bromear sobre las tareas domésticas que nos tocarían a cada quien.

Todo era perfecto, y en momentos como aquel me costaba trabajo pensar que algún día mi corazón hubiese pertenecido a otro. Él no paraba de sonreír, no había duda de que también era feliz a mi lado.

Bella – Pronunció mi nombre con un toque de seriedad.

Sí

Sé que dijimos que no queríamos ningún tipo de cursilerías y esas cosas, pero me gustaría darte esto.

Muy cuidadosamente y ante mi sorpresa él colocó un sencillo anillo en mi mano izquierda, el cual a pesar de no ser ostentoso representaba lo sólido de nuestro amor. En ese momento quise responderle su detalle con un beso, pero mi cuerpo se quedo helado al oír las primeras notas de la canción interpretada por el pianista del lugar ,pues no era cualquier melodía era mí canción.

Al principio pensé que era una alucinación , pero no era así con cada avance de la armonía confirmaba que se trataba de aquella composición hecha por Edward hace tanto tiempo, antes de que decidiera abandonarme.

- ¿Pasa algo Bells? – Me preguntó mi acompañante, pero yo no pude responderle con la verdad y en un balbuceo le indiqué que tenía que ir al baño.

En realidad mi objetivo era llegar a donde el pianista se encontraba, pero tal como lo sospechaba al llegar el asiento estaba vació.

-¿Dónde se ha ido el pianista?- Le pregunté a uno de los meseros.

- Lo siento, el que tocaba era un cliente que nos pidió prestado el piano.

Una ola de desesperación invadió mi ser. No podía creer que lo hubiera hecho de nuevo. No entendía el porque torturarme de esa manera y sobre todo el día de hoy. Sentí las lágrimas empezar a correr sobre mi rostro, así que con torpes pasos llegué al oscuro pasillo donde se encontraban los tocadores, pero antes de poder entrar mi cuerpo sufrió de un ataque de escalofríos al ser envuelto en un abrazo de hielo.

En ese momento supe que el corazón siempre recuerda más que la mente, porque sin reproches caí de nuevo rendida a su encanto y sin preguntas ni remordimientos desaparecí del lugar en sus brazos.


	7. Miradas

Sí mi primer Garrett Kate!!!!!!! Amo a esta pareja je es más creo que después de Alice Jasper son mis favoritos. Espero que les guste mucho!!! Saludos

* * *

Miradas

_Odio ser objeto de su mirada escrutadora. Me inquieta que sobre el resto de los vampiros que actualmente estamos en esta casa, sea yo aquel a quien dedica su contemplación por más tiempo. _

_Sus ojos son hipnóticos e impenetrables, y por eso mismo es difícil adivinar cual es exactamente su postura sobre mí. _

_Carlise ha estado tan ocupado recibiendo a los nuevos testigos que no ha tenido la delicadeza de presentarnos, y yo que no tengo mucha experiencia socializando con los de mi especie estoy al borde de explotar tratando de entrever en esos ojos dorados una mueca de asco o repudio, pero lo único que logro es sentirme más desprotegido ante ella. _

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso por favor?- Le indico sin querer ser grosero, pero harto de ser examinado de esa forma.

-Lo siento- Responde ella en un susurró, pero más que ofenderse parece divertida y con lentos pasos se aproxima hacia mi. – No fue mi intención molestarte, es sólo que me pareces un ser sobresaliente entre nosotros. Tal vez tú no te des cuenta pero cada poro de tu piel refleja tu naturaleza inquieta, curiosa, salvaje y me preguntaba ¿cuántas veces habrás recorrido ya el mundo?, ¿cuántas cosas maravillosas tus ojos han visto?

-¿Eso era todo?- Le pregunto sorprendido por su respuesta que me ha dejado paralizado

-Sí.- Sonrió -Sólo pretendía averiguar qué eres, qué pretendes ser, y a la vez lo mucho que me gustaría ser como tú.

Esta vez soy yo quien la miro. Ella se da cuenta y nerviosamente se muerde su labio inferior y en un acto muy humano yo le extiendo mi mano para efectuar aquella presentación que mi amigo había olvidado.

-Soy Garret creo que es lo primero que deberías saber.

-Katrina Denali, pero todos me llaman Kate. Es un placer conocerte Garret – Ella devuelve el gesto estrechando mi mano con un entusiasta apretón , y para alguien que había creído haber visto y experimentado todo, la electricidad que recorre mi cuerpo al tocar su piel me provoca un estado de euforia jamás conocido.

-Lo siento mucho. No fue mi intención, por lo general suelo controlarlo muy bien.- Se disculpa preocupada y separándose un poco de mi.

-No, no hay problema – Declaro con el fin de no preocuparla- En realidad ha sido maravilloso.

-¿En verdad?- Me cuestiona levantando sensualmente su ceja derecha.

-Sí, creo que ahora soy yo él que quiere saber todo sobre ti. – Confieso sin pensar realmente en lo que acabo de decir dejándome llevar por mis instintos solamente.

Ella abre lentamente su boca queriendo responder, pero las palabras no logran fluir, y así sin decir nada, los dos nos quedamos mirándonos mutuamente intentado adentrarnos en el otro como ninguno lo ha hecho jamás.


	8. Declaración

A sugerencia de he decidido dedicar este cap a Carlisle y Esme, pueden tomarlo como una continuación al capítulo "Cúpido" sólo que esta vez sera Carlisle el que de su versión de los hechos. ¡Mil Gracias por sus comentarios! Los quiero

* * *

**Declaración**

Esa noche la angustia llegó de golpe, se instaló estorbosa, agresiva, desagradable en todo mi cuerpo al mirar el suyo entrar casi sin vida a la sala de urgencias. Mi compañero la había dado por muerta y enviado para mi suerte a la morgue sin revisarla.

En un ataque de pánico la seguí , sintiéndome impotente , amenazado. No quería perderla, y por nada del mundo permitiría que la muerte me alejara de ella porque yo la amaba.

La amaba con la misma intensidad a pesar de todo el tiempo en que habíamos estado separados. La amaba porque nunca en mi vida había sido tan feliz como cuando estuve junto a ella. No sabía si ella sentía lo mismo o si por lo menos me recordaba después de tantos años, pero no me importó y esa misma angustia a perderla para siempre se convirtió en el motor que me hizo reaccionar de una manera tan rápida y egoísta.

Puse mi mente en blanco y sin perder más tiempo introduje mi ponzoña en su cuerpo casi muerto. Toda mi energía se concentró en un punto: Salvar su vida, recuperarla de la garras de la muerte.

Antes de que alguien pudiera acercarse a nosotros, la tomé en mis brazos y la llevé a un lugar seguro. Edward no dijo nada al verme llegar con ella en tales condiciones, pues había visto su rostro más de una vez en mis pensamientos. Estaba al tanto de mi amor por aquella joven, del dolor que sentí al abandonarla para no ocasionarle ningún daño, y de lo mucho que la recordaba cuando me sentía solo.

No puedo derramar lágrima alguna ,pero con seguridad puedo afirmar que el todo el tiempo que duró su transformación sostuve su mano llorando y pidiendo perdón por el acto prohibido que había realizado.

La culpa se alternaba con la alegría de ver como poco a poco sus heridas eran sanadas, y cuando ella abrió sus ojos a esta nueva vida no tuve palabras de bienvenida, sólo me acerque cautelosamente a esperar lo peor.

-Carlisle- Fue su primera palabra, sorprendida de verme a su lado- ¿Estoy muerta?

-No Esme, esto es algo un poco más complicado de explicar- Le contesté en un susurró , sorprendido de que me recordara, y se dirigiera a mi tan dulcemente.

-No me importa que sea, si eso me permite estar contigo.

Apreté su mano con la intención de obtener las fuerzas necesarias para poder explicarle esta nueva vida, y pedirle perdón por lo que le había hecho. Ella escucho atenta y al final con aquel bondadoso corazón que sólo ella puede poseer me libero de mi angustia y dolor.

- Esme, la única razón por la que te he sometido a esta vida es porque no quiero perderte nunca más.- Declaré con la voz entrecortada- Mis únicos deseos es protegerte y estar contigo hasta el final de los tiempos ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?

Fui afortunado, ella también me amaba y compartía mis deseos. Así que al poco tiempo cuando ella pudo controlar sus nuevos instintos y teniendo a Edward como único invitado y padrino, nos casamos en una hermosa ceremonia amenizada por un cielo infinito cubierto de estrellas.


	9. Cita1

Cita

Un boleto viaje redondo Washintog , Nueva York .

Una entrada de lujo para el Opera Hose.

Un exquisito smoking Armani, y la llave de la Suite Presidencial era lo que había encontrado sobre mi sillón de piel cuando regresé a casa.

Definitivamente todo esto tenía el sello de Alice, pero ¿ por qué no me lo había dado personalmente? Ella no estaba en casa y su móvil estaba fuera del área de servicio.

Nadie en la casa sabía nada al respecto, y Jasper creía vagamente que era alguno de esos eventos de caridad a los que Alice solía asistir y los cuales él no soportaba.

No era la primera vez que ella me ocupaba de acompañante, pero si era la primera vez que lo hacía de una manera tan extraña. Sin nada más que hacer, y con la curiosidad molestándome tomé el avión, y llegué al lugar indicado.

Ciertamente no era un evento de caridad, pero si una gala del mejor de los pianistas. Entre los pensamientos de tanta gente, busqué aquellos de mi hermana, pero no estaban ahí.

Empecé a sentirme molesto, pues lo más seguro es que ella estuviera en algún probador de la quinta avenida, y yo tendría que disfrutar del espectáculo solo. Me dirigí hacia el balcón que tenía reservado, sin esperanzas de hallarla ahí, y fue entonces cuando descubrí a quien sería mi acompañante.

¡Edward! Me alegra tanto que hayas venido- Dijo ella dándome un cariñoso abrazo.

Tanya, ¿qué haces aquí? No me digas también eres víctima de Alice.

¿Alice? Para nada, yo sólo le pedí que te diera la entrada del concierto, pensé que sería divertido venir juntos.

Sólo tuve la oportunidad de sonreírle pues el concierto había empezado ya. Ella se veía contenta, y a decir verdad también yo disfrutaba del momento, el humano tenía un talento extraordinario.

Al terminar la función, no pude evitar reírme de los pensamientos llenos de envidia que nos dedicaban las personas. No podía culparlos Tanya era una mujer tan deslumbrante que podía desatar ese tipo de emociones.

Caminamos hablando de todo y nada por Central Park , a pesar del centenar de veces que había estado ahí, jamás mi recorrido había sido tan ameno, Tanya era una gran persona, y sin planearlo, podía decir con seguridad que era la mejor cita de mi vida.

¿Por qué mi corazón se negaba a amarla?

¿Acaso está a la espera de alguien más?


	10. CITA 2 EXTRA

¿Para qué quiero esto?- Le pregunté a Alice, a la vez que extendía sobre mi sillón de cuero un elegante smoking color negro.

Ya verás- Me respondió ella con una gran sonrisa, y sin dejar de enviarme proyecciones de Jasper luciendo toda la nueva ropa que le compraría por la tarde.

Si necesitas hace eso debo empezar a preocuparme ¿cierto? – Declaré frustrado, al no poder obtener mayor información.

Es frustrante.- Interrumpió Jasper- Entiendo como te sientes, me siento igual todo el tiempo.

Él tampoco sabía nada, a través de sus pensamientos sólo pude extraer que mi pequeña hermana había estado muy feliz por una visión que había obtenido esta mañana.

Gracias- Le murmuré por dejarme ver sus recuerdos, pero Alice se molestó y lo golpeó en las costillas.

Pronto Edward , pronto. No desesperes. – Volvió a ordenarme ese pequeño duende, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo la vibración de mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón captó mi atención.

La pantalla reflejó un teléfono no conocido, y estuve a punto de no aceptar la llamada , pero Alice en su pensamiento me ordenó a contestar.

¿Sí?- Contesté sin quitar mi atención a Alice.

Edward, soy Tanya. Lamento llamarte de este número, pero me encuentro en Nueva York, y he conseguido entradas para un concierto privado de Arturo Rubinstein y como la última vez que nos vimos no dejaste de alabar que sus habilidades en el piano fueran tan buenas a pesar de ser humano, que pensé que te gustaría verlo.

Me quede callado por un momento, asimilando que esto era lo que tenía a mi odiosa hermana tan contenta. Estaba decidido, no podía ir, tenía que rechazar la invitación, pues aunque quería a Tanya, nunca podría quererla de la forma en que ella deseaba , y aceptar su proposición sería solamente darle falsas esperanzas.

Si, Tanya. No hay problema Edward estará ahí, saludos a las chicas y a Eleazar- l

¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo? ¡Diablos! Esa pequeña demonio lo había hecho de nuevo. Aprovechó mi distracción para aceptar la cita con Tanya.

-¡No Alice! ¿Qué has hecho?- Le grité , tomándola por sus pequeños hombros

No hay tiempo para discutir, debes tomar un avión en media hora, y aún no decido qué flores has de comprarle. }

¡Estás completamente loca! Jamás, escúchalo bien, jamás habrá algo entre ella y yo. – Declaré completamente enojado por su comportamiento.

¡No puedes estar solo toda tu vida, y ella es tan encantadora!- Volvió a enfrentarme Alice con su voz melosa.

Te has puesto a pensar que no todos estamos destinados a encontrar el amor eterno. Ella no es el mío puedo asegurártelo, y prefiero vivir solo a vivir en una mentira. Ustedes tuvieron suerte los dos son inmortales pero ¿Quién puede asegurarme que mi alma gemela no ha muerto ya?- Les reclame lleno de odio por intrometerse en mi vida.

¿Y si ésta no ha nacido aún?- Está vez fue Jasper quien se hasta el momento no había dicho palabra alguna quien decidió intervenir- No hay porque perder las esperanzas con una idea tan dramática. Sal esta noche con Tanya, no tendrá nada de malo, disfruta el concierto, ya aprovecha la ocasión para hacerle saber tus sentimientos.

Odiaba cuando él hacía eso, llenar mi cuerpo y mente con esos pensamientos optimistas, pero tenía razón. A fin de cuentas él había encontrado a Alice después de todo.

Le agradecí sus palabras en silencio, revolví el cabello de por sí desastroso de mi pequeña hermana, tomé el somoking y salí a mi encuentro. A fin de cuentas ante todo era un caballero, y no haría esperar a mi cita.


	11. Flechazo

Flechazo

Disfrutaba cazar sola. Correr a través de los bosques a mi manera, sin tener que seguir a los demás, pues sólo así me permitía a mi misma tomarme ciertas libertades como olvidarme de las etiquitas sociales, y dar rienda suelta a mis instintos.

Jamás podría desgarrar a un animal a la vista del resto de mi familia, sin sentir vergüenza. ¿Qué pensaría Eward o Carlisle al verme con la cara llena de sangre y tierra? No, definitivamente era un gusto que no les daría.

Esme entendió pronto mi pudor, y dejó de poner trabas a mis solitarias cacerías. Era agradable el aislamiento para alimentarme, pero no para vivir.

Los Cullen eran buenos y me habían ayudado en todas las maneras posibles a recuperarme de las heridas de mi vida pasada y a aceptar la carga de la inmortalidad; no obstante el asfixio de la soledad y la ponzoña de la envidia seguían ahí.

Necesitaba otro tipo de cariño, de amor, de aquel tipo que jamás había recibido.

Dicen que el destino tiene extrañas maneras de funcionar, y yo lo creo también, pues fue cuando más deseaba estar sola que encontré la compañía que tanto añoraba.

Con una sola mirada a su suave sonrisa supe que estaríamos juntos por siempre, que ante todo debía salvarlo, y por primera vez no me importó que alguien me mirara en tan deplorables condiciones, lo tomé entre mis brazos y corrí sin detenerme hasta llegar a Carlise.

Me gusta pensar que fue amor a primera vista, pero Emmett persistentemente lo califica con un término más coloquial: "Flechazo" porque siempre dice, que en cuanto me vio, supo que su vida ya no le pertenecía, pues había encontrado al ángel que lo había capturado para llevarlo al cielo.


	12. Amor

Amor Verdadero.

Él estaba ahí, y yo aún no podía creerlo. Tenía que actuar rápido, tenía que hablarle antes de que él sintiera inseguridad, y saliera por esa puerta sin mí.

- Jasper, tal vez es intuición, pero hay algunas cosas que no puedes poner en duda. Como que en tus ojos puedo ver mi futuro en un instante, ahí está. Creo que he encontrado a mi mejor amigo, y sé que tal vez suene como una locura pero yo lo creo.

De nuevo no dice nada, me mira confundido sin saber que hacer, yo misma puedo sentir toda la explosión de sentimientos que emanan de su ser, y ahí mismo está la respuesta: _No sólo debía hablar, debía hacerlo sentir._

- Yo sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte. Yo soñaba con tenerte en mi vida.- ¿Puedes sentirlo?- Yo sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte, y he estado esperando toda mi vida por este momento.

Él acepta tomar mi mano, y cierra lo ojos concentrándose en mis sentimientos, más que en mis palabras, pero aún así continuo hablando.

- No hay una razón, sólo sé que por fin me puedo sentir completa, porque en tus ojos puedo ver las piezas que faltaban. He estado buscando por mucho tiempo, y por fin he encontrado el camino a casa. Jasper, sé que tal vez suene más que una simple locura, pero yo creo que te amaba antes de conocerte, y es como si miles de ángeles bailaran alrededor tuyo, porque ahora estoy completa, ahora que te he encontrado.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero me estaba desesperando su desconcertante silencio, sabía que todo estaba bien, puesto que en mi cabeza no había visiones de él abandonándome, y en el ambiente se empezaba a gestar un extraño sentimiento de felicidad .

Él apretó mi mano más fuerte que antes, al tiempo que salíamos de la cafetería y fue hasta que llegamos a un pequeño y solitario parque que él tomó la palabra.

- Alice, es extraño pero parece que todos mis pequeños planes y proyectos, han quedado perdidos, y sólo fueron parte de sueños olvidados. – Sonrió melancólicamente- Parece que todo lo que realmente estaba haciendo era estar esperando tu llegada.

Yo asentí, alegre de que él hubiera sentido lo mismo que yo, pero antes de que yo dijera algo, él tomó de nuevo la palabra.

Como los niños que juegan con sus juguetes, parece que lo que yo estaba haciendo era estar esperando por el verdadero amor. Ahora sé que no necesito estar solo, porque esto es amor real, esto es real, sí es amor real. – Declaró en un ataque de felicidad – Alice, desde este momento sé exactamente, el camino que mi vida tomara. Parece que todo lo que realmente estaba haciendo todos estos años era esperar al amor.

Lo miré esperanzada, intentando a la vez predecir lo que vendría, pero él no lo quiso.

- No lo hagas Alice. No tienes que tener miedo, porque esto es real, es amor real. Te lo puedo asegurar, porque en el pasado pensé que estaba enamorado, pero siempre en mi corazón buscaba por algo más, parece que sólo estaba esperando tu llegada, mi corazón te esperaba a ti. No estaremos solos nunca más, porque esto es real, esto es amor verdadero.

* * *

Esta historia es un Songfic, y he ocupado dos canciones que siempre me han recordado a Jasper y Alicer para realizarlo :

I knew i love you before i met you- Savage Garden

Real Love- The Beatles

Aprovecho para pedir disculpas por el retraso, pero como verán regresé con todo, para poder terminar los fics para el 14 de febrero.

Saludos,


	13. Pelea

Pelea

Odio, enojo, desesperación, nervios, miedo, furia... Jasper Whitlock no debería sentirse sorprendido por albergar tales sentimientos, pues en su pasado se habían llegado a convertir en sus fieles acompañantes. Lo que lo sorprendía es que dichos sentimientos el día de hoy se vieran provocados por el ser que amaba.

No quería admitirlo, pero la odiaba por haber decidido ir a Volterra, a intentar salvar una causa perdida.

Sentía furia por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, pues, aunque tomara un avión en este momento, llegaría cuando todo hubiese terminado, cuando ella ya no existiese.

Sufría el enojo por su mentira, porque aunque ella le había prometido escapar si las cosas salían mal, él sabía que jamás dejaría a Edward solo, pelearía hasta el final, pues ella no era una cobarde.

Su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, y el miedo era el culpable, porque en estos momentos su cabeza lo torturaba enviándole horribles imágenes que le recordaban lo crueles y desalmados que solían ser los Vulturis con sus presas.

Alice no podía morir así. Ella menos que nadie lo merecía, si ella moría, también lo haría él.

Y lo que más le dolía era la pelea que habían sostenido en esa última llamada. Le fastidiaba ser pesimista, pero siendo racionales, había desperdiciado lo que tal vez fuera su última conversación con Alice discutiendo.

-Te lo ruego Alice, vuelve. Edward no tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir, y si tú vas tampoco.

-No puedo hacerlo Jazz. Lo admito la posibilidad de salvarlo es casi nula, pero si existe tengo que intentarlo, él es mi hermano.

-Sí, lo sé, pero él ha sido quien se lo ha buscado. Si tan sólo hubiera dejado que el veneno de James convirtiera a Bella el verano pasado, hoy no estuviéramos pasando por esto. No entiendo el porqué ahora tú debes verte involucrada. Además si Edward va actuar, lo hará rápido y no tendrás oportunidad.

-No estoy segura del todo. Le veo hacer cosas diferentes, continúa cambiando de parecer... Salir a matar a todo el que se ponga por delante, atacar a la guardia, alzar un coche por encima de la cabeza en la plaza mayor... En su mayoría, son hechos que lo descubrirían... Él sabe que ésa es la forma más rápida de obligarles a reaccionar.

- Si aún así quieres ir, déjame acompañarte no me importa si tengo que matar a unos cuantos o perder mi inmortalidad en el intento de salvarte, lo haré por ti.

-No, no puedes —

-Si puedo, y sé que el reto de la familia, también lo haría.-

— Dile a Emmett que él tampoco...

- Demasiado tarde cariño, apuesto que ellos incluso ya compraron los boletos de avión-

-Bueno, pues ve tras Emmett y Rosalie y haz que vuelvan... Piénsalo, Jasper. Si nos ve a cualquiera de nosotros, ¿qué crees que va a hacer...?

-Suicidarse.

-Exactamente...Me parece que Bella es la única oportunidad, si es que hay alguna... Haré cuanto esté en mi mano, pero prepara a Carlisle. Las posibilidades son escasas...

¡-Puedes morir! Sabes lo que eso sería para mí. La muerte de Edward puedo soportarla , pero la tuya no.

—He pensado en ello

- ¡Prométeme que si las cosas andan mal, huirás, volverás a mí!

-Sí, te lo prometo

- No te creo pequeña mentirosa. Aunque no quieras iré por ti, aunque sea para morir a tu lado.

- No me sigas. Te lo juro, Jasper, de un modo u otro me las apañaré para salir de ahí... Te quiero.

Te quiero…. Qué bonita frase de despedida, él también la amaba, y la espera lo estaba matando. Sostenía su celular entre sus manos como el mayor de los tesoros, esperando alguna señal de que todo hubiera terminado y por algún milagro ella estuviera viva.


	14. Reconciliación

Reconciliación

El dolor, la amargura, el miedo y la ansiedad seguían invadiendo el luga que debería ocupar el amor. Jasper aún no sabía cómo había logrado sobrevivir estos últimos dos días sin tener noticias de Alice.

A veces sentía la necesidad de correr hacia la casa, y esperar que Carlisle hiciera algo, como llamar el mismo a los Vulturi, a fin de cuentas su relación con ellos era cordial, pero por otro lado no quería exponer a su familia a sus continuos ataques de ansiedad, y mucho menos a los de miedo , los cuales no sólo lo harían verse como un débil , si no que destrozarían la estabilidad mental de cualquiera, porque esos sentimientos duelen, molestan, enferman.

Nadie en estos momentos podía abolir dichas emociones de su corazón. Podía con mucho esfuerzo a lo mucho, cubrirlas con una manta de indiferencia y no prestarles atención, pero lo seguían afectando por dentro, no había duda. No podía evitar sentirse desconectado, abandonado, solo.

Continuamente miraba al cielo en busca de respuestas, a pesar de no ser alguien religioso. El mismo se sorprendía de su comportamiento, pero, en una situación como la que estaba viviendo, no era extraño intentar buscar el consuelo en otro ser de existencia inexplicable como la suya.

_"**En estos momentos ****acepto el dolor, acepto la sangre y no me opongo a lo que está pasando; pero por favor haz que termine esta pesadilla "**_

La plegaria de Jasper no tardo en ser contestada, pues pronto sintió una vibración entre sus manos, al principio pensó que era producto de su propia tensión pero la música que acompañaba a la vibración le hizo reaccionar.

"You're my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when the skies are grey  
You never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away"

No podía creerlo, esa era la melodía que identificaba el móvil de Alice. Sabía muy bien que su corazón desde hace siglos no latía, por eso mismo no daba explicación a la sensación que sentía en su pecho. El celular seguía sonando, pero él no se atrevía a contestarlo, ¿y si no era ella?, cualquiera pudo recoger su pequeño teléfono rosa, y ahora se estaban comunicando al número que mas veces aparecía marcado, pero por otro lado, que tal si por un misterioso milagro era ella.

Cerro los ojos, y poniendo todas sus esperanzas en aquel pequeño aparato, se atrevió a contestar.

-¡Jazz lo logramos! – gritó una melodiosa voz – ¡y estamos los tres intactos! ¿Puedes Creerlo?

No, Jasper no podía creerlo. Quería hablar, quería gritar de la emoción de estar escuchando la voz más hermosa de este universo , la voz de la única persona que le daba sentido a su vivir, pero no pudo. Se encontraba totalmente paralizado.

-¿Jazz estás bien? ¿Sigues ahí?- Preguntó ella curiosa del silencio.

-No amor, no estoy bien. No estaré completamente bien hasta que te tenga en mis brazos y compruebe por mi mismo que esto no es un sueño.

Ella rió, y le mando un tierno beso.

-Estaré contigo en menos de 24 horas, así que prepárate. Edward ya se ha comunicado con Carlisle, así que ve con ellos, y asegúrate de que lleguen al Aeropuerto a tiempo.

-Lo haré, mi vida, lo haré.

En las horas subsecuentes, él se la pasó esparciendo la ansiedad de ver a su amada a todos los miembros de la familia. Él estuvo listo antes que todos, y fue el primero en abordar el auto camino al Aeropuerto, es más, él salió del auto antes de que Carlisle pudiera estacionarlo. Sabía que aún faltaba en promedio una hora para que el avión de su amada aterrizara, pero eso no era seguro, así que no se molestó en encubrir su velocidad vampirica al cruzar los pasillos que lo llevarían hacia la sala de espera.

Y su desesperación crecía cada vez que veía llegar a los pasajeros de otros vuelos. La espera le estaba pareciendo eterna, aún cuando no había estado en el lugar más de 30 minutos.

-Calma hijo- Alternadamente le decían Carlisle y Esme.

-No me pidan eso. No después de lo que he vivido estos últimos días- Y fue así cuando estaba en medio de una pequeña discusión con sus padres, cuando deslumbró a lo lejos a su pequeña niña dando pequeños saltitos atrás de Edward y Bella.

Su alma empezaba a reencontrar un estado de paz, así que su cabeza empezó a formular lo primero que le diría al verla.

"_Nunca vuelvas a hacer una locura como ésta. Estuve a punto de morir pensando en todo lo que te pudo pasar."_

Pero las palabras no fueron necesarias. Nunca salieron de su boca, puesto que en cuanto Alice posó su mirada en él, recordó que las relaciones significativas contienen demanda de amor, de reconocimiento, de lealtad, de apoyo y de ternura, exactamente todo lo que emanaba el pequeño cuerpo de Alice hacia él.

En ese momento todo el rencor, el odio, el miedo, se esfumaron. Su corazón estaba curado, pues se había reconciliado con su otra mitad.


	15. San Valentín

Los hombres siempre se empeñan en ser el primer amor de una mujer. Las mujeres prefieren ser la última novela de un hombre.  
_**- Oscar Wilde**_

Odio los Ángeles. Simplemente nunca cumplirá mis expectativas, es una ciudad arribista, llena de farsantes, llena de vicios, llena de maldad. Exactamente todo lo que representa ella, por eso no debería sorprenderme que escogiera este patético lugar para nuestro encuentro.

Casi amanece cuando llego a Beverly Hills y nunca me había sentido tan sola. Las tarjetas de crédito con las que acabo de pagar el hotel están sobre la cama más confortable del mundo y, buenas noticias, él aún no se ha enterado que he viajado hasta aquí. Me alegro de haber tenido esta estúpida visión después de que él partiera de caza con los chicos, sino, jamás pudiera haberle mentido. Me alegra que Emmett se tan inocente, y que a pesar de los años aún no me conozca. Bastó con una simple llamada para que se tragara un cuento chino, y me facilitara las cosas con Jasper.

Contemplo el amanecer y pienso que L.A es una porquería que supera mis locuras, y que no necesito salir de mi habitación para comprobarlo. En otras circunstancias y en otra ciudad no me importaría el Sol, y saldría a de compras-siempre me anima- pero aquí, donde los diseñadores mandan lo peor y más ridículo de su colecciones, no me entran las ganas.

Me concentro en encontrar más detalles sobre nuestro futuro encuentro, pero ella es de los seres más impredecibles que he conocido. Una razón más para odiarla – como si la necesitara- pero simplemente, detesto cuando no pudo confiar del todo en mis habilidades.

Jasper sigue cazando en los bosques, sin la más remota idea de mi paradero. Es un ser tan encantador. Me duele ocultarle esto, pero es mejor no involucrarlo. Estoy segura del amor que siente por mí, pero no quiero averiguar ni ser testigo del amor que aún pudiese sentir por ella.

Doy de vueltas por la habitación como león enjaulado, pero no puedo hacer nada más hasta que oscurezca. Ella está cerca, puedo verla, lo mejor será encontrarme en su camino esta misma noche.

Reviso mi maleta, escojo un atuendo que no me haga ver como la niña débil que siempre aparento ser. Quiero que al verme sienta respeto, y no simpatía.

Camino sin rumbo alguno, intentando captar su esencia en el aire cargado de perfume barato, cortesía de las mujerzuelas de Rodeo Drive. Y hablando de mujerzuelas, a lo lejos veo a la única que me interesa.

La pobre está seduciendo a un pobre diablo, creí que después de haber tenido a Jasper, buscaría a mejores presas. Mantengo mi distancia, y observo su patético festín. Es salvaje, desesperada, como una yegua sin control. Eso debió ser lo que Jazz amaba de ella, siempre se ha sentido atraído por el peligro, y ella sin duda es un sinónimo de la palabra.

Me acercó aprovechando que se encuentra en éxtasis. No tomo precauciones, sé que en cualquier momento notará que mi cuerpo está impregnado por la esencia de aquel al cual alguna vez llamó _mi amor_.

Esa es mi tarjeta de presentación, no necesito más para despertar su furia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Viene él contigo?- Pregunta con desprecio a la vez que lame de la comisuras de sus labios las últimas gotas de sangre que puede obtener de su víctima.

-No, soy sólo yo. – Le respondo indiferente, y veo como ella fríamente arroja el cuerpo a un contenedor de basura, con la misma discreción con la que un humano arrojaría al mismo lugar una chicle usado.

Nos miramos por primera vez a los ojos, y ella emite un gruñido invitándome a pelear. Y luego dicen que la loca soy yo, ¿Acaso cree que vengo a pelear por un hombre que ya es mío?

-Supe que tenías planes de hacernos una visita. Así que preferí ahorrarte el viaje.- Digo amablemente, demostrándole que sólo quiero hablar.

-Si no mal recuerdo, mis intenciones no eran verte a ti, sino a él.- Declara impositivamente, a la vez que intenta tomarme por el cuello con la clara intención de estamparme en la pared.

-Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí- Le contestó, sin la menor emoción. Cuando en realidad por dentro me encuentro muy divertida por su indignación y sorpresa al descubrir que puedo esquivar muy fácilmente sus ataques.

-¿Estás celosa?- me sonríe - No te culpo- Me dice irónicamente, intentando recobrar un poco de la dignidad perdida en ese inútil ataque.

-Estoy segura de lo que tengo, de mi presente, y de mi futuro. Jamás he dejado que el pasado me perturbe. Tú perteneces ahí, así que no hay ningún problema.

-Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?

-Más que ver a Jasper, tú querías verme, querías saber quién te había sustituido, a quién ahora le entregaba su amor todas las noches. Bien aquí estoy, y como puedes ver no represento ninguna amenaza para él. Jasper es libre de regresar a ti, si es lo que desea, no tiene ataduras. ¿Te preguntas qué es entonces lo que lo retiene a mi lado? La respuesta es muy simple: Amor.

-Yo lo amaba…

Su respuesta me deja helada, parece sincera, pero no tengo tiempo de analizarla, pues había estado tan absorta en nosotras dos, que olvidé vigilar al personaje principal de esta conversación ,y tal descuido está a punto de cambiar el desarrollo de esta noche.

-Tú no me amabas, lo tuyo era una farsa. – Su llegada es tan sorpresiva tanto para ella como para mí. Sé que el ocultarle esto me causará problemas, pero aún así me alegra verlo. Su mirada es vaga, llena de tensión, puedo asegurar que es producto de su concentración en los sentimientos de ambas.

-Te equivocas, yo siempre te ame, desde el primer momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. – Ella se abalanza a él, quiere abrazarlo, pero él se lo impide tomándola sin ninguna delicadeza por las muñecas. Su frase es tan cursi. No me sorprendería que la hubiera robado de alguna telenovela.

-Tú no me amabas, jamás lo hiciste. Tú me deseabas. Pero en aquel entonces era muy joven y tonto para entender la diferencia, y me duele mucho que tú a pesar de tantos años, aún no conozcas el valor de dicho sentimiento.

-Entonces ¿me odias? – Le cuestiona ella, en su idioma materno, haciendo la pregunta más personal.

-Ya no más. Te mentiría si te dijera que nunca lo hice, pero así fue. Cuando te abandoné estaba lleno de furia, de rencor. No podía concebir que yo te hubiera puesto mi vida a tus pies, y tú sólo me vieras como un arma en tu guerra. María, tú me quitaste toda mi humanidad, me convertiste en un monstruo, no puedo culparte, para ti eso es lo que somos. No puedo odiarte porque también me diste el regalo más grande que jamás alguien pudo darme jamás, me diste la inmortalidad. Si tú me hubieras matado esa noche, nunca hubiera podido conocerla a ella.

-Tú fuiste más que un simple soldado para mí- Le refuta ella con desesperación.

-Lo sé, María, lo sé, pero jamás fui tu amor. Hubiera sido injusto permanecer juntos viviendo en esa farsa, pues yo tampoco llegué a amarte verdaderamente. Te admiraba, te anhelaba, te deseaba desesperadamente como a la misma sangre, pero no te amaba. Lo entiendes, por eso es que jamás regresaría a ti.

De ser protagonista, me convertí en una espectadora, y con gran interés veo como ella tranquilamente se libera de sus manos, y lo acaricia suavemente en una de sus mejillas. No puedo evitarme sentirme celosa, y no me preocupo de que Jasper pueda darse cuenta, a fin de cuentas sé que él sentiría lo mismo si un viejo amor- en caso de que existiera- me estuviera acariciando.

-Gracias por aceptarlo. No te odio María, y quiero que sepas que si algún día me necesitas sin duda acudiré a ti. – Le promete él tomando y alejando compasivamente la mano de su mejilla.

-¿Prometes que jamás le harás daño? – Me pregunta ella, incluyéndome de nuevo en la conversación.

-Así que era eso lo que te preocupaba- Le respondo, pasmada por su pregunta- No, querida, jamás lo dañaría en ningún sentido. Él es lo más valioso de mi existencia. Él es mi razón de ser, sin él simplemente seguiría perdida.

Se queda en silencio, nos da un último vistazo, no sé si convencida o vencida por nuestras palabras, y sin decir más se aleja dejándonos solos. No me atrevo a mirar a Jasper, sé que está molesto. No es común que nos ocultemos las cosas, y en esta ocasión me he pasado de la raya. No me habla, está esperando a que haga el primer movimiento, como buen caballero, primero las damas.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? La última vez que te vi, estabas entretenido con unos linces. - Lo cuestionó, tranquilamente sin dejarle ver mi remordimiento ni el miedo que tengo a que se enfade conmigo.

-En verdad pensaste que engañando a Emmett me engañarías a mí. Creí que me considerabas un poco más perspicaz.

-Todo iba bien, ¿no sé que falló?- Le indico, acercándome a él e invitándolo a alejarnos de aquel sucio lugar.

Estabas tan preocupada, que pasaste en alto que fecha es el día de hoy, ese fue tu error en tu plan "perfecto". Por cierto ¡Feliz Aniversario Cariño!

-No puede ser , hoy es…..

-Si cariño, hoy es el día de San Valentín. Ahora puedes entender mi preocupación al llegar a casa, y ver que no estabas ahí en nuestro aniversario. Tú quien cada año se encarga de hacerlo único y especial.- Dice exagerando sus movimientos- Al principio pensé que tu ausencia era parte de la sorpresa, por lo que empecé a seguir tu pista, por medio de tus tarjetas de crédito. Sabes, me imaginaba que tal vez me esperabas en algún hotel lujoso en Nueva York, o Londres, pero mi corazón se llenó de miedo al ver que estabas en los Ángeles. Tal vez a veces sientas que no te presto atención, pero no es así, y por eso mismo sé que jamás pondrías un pie en esta Ciudad si no fuera algo realmente importante.

Sonreí. Él tenía razón, me conocía lo bastante bien.

-En cuanto llegué me dediqué a buscar tu rastro. Me intrigaba el porqué me habías ocultado que vendrías, pero al encontrarte en plena confrontación con María comprendí todo.

-¿Estás enojado?- Le preguntó, tomando su mano y mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Sí, molesto de que no confiaras en mí, de que tuvieras miedo de que cayera de nuevo a los brazos de María, de que no pudiera controlar al monstruo que llevo dentro.

-Lo siento.

-Lo sé. Ahora prométeme que jamás dudarás del amor que te profeso.- Lo dice a la vez que deposita un tierno beso en mi frente como acostumbra.

-Lo prometo.

-Muy bien, pero sólo te perdonaré si aceptas ir a celebrar lo que resta de nuestra noche.

Encantada de hacerlo. Sólo espero que en tu equipaje hayas incluido el precioso vestido de Carolina Herrera que tenía previsto para la ocasión.

No lo sé, si quieres averiguarlo tendremos que regresar al hotel.

La habitación aún se encuentra en penumbra. La luz del día apenas se adivina afuera. Los primeros rayos del sol asoman tímidamente por entre las cortinas, sin iluminar nada aún. Sin embargo, los cuerpos entrelazados de los amantes inmortales irradian el lugar, y llenan la perversa Ciudad de un infinito sentimiento de amor que hace feliz a todos sus habitantes aunque sea por una mañana.

* * *

Este es el último fic de este reto. Les agradezco infinitamente haberme acompañado en esta aventura, gracias como siempre por leer mis locuras y apoyarme en todo sentido.

Un gran abrazo y nos estamos leyendo pronto.


End file.
